


Tag Teamed

by TopSecretLoser



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Smut, House Party, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopSecretLoser/pseuds/TopSecretLoser
Summary: So, to the darling reading this I need some help.I just set up the perfect fic, but then I realized that it can't end with (Y/N) ending up with just one guy, and so that's where you come in. I'd like to know what duo you'd like to see the most, so, please comment it down below, if you like someone else's comment, reply to it so I can see the fan favorites. I promise it'll be worth your time and when the official fic comes out you'll be drenched <3❤  Anyways, thanks luvs  ❤
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Connie Springer/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Marco Bott/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	Tag Teamed

**Author's Note:**

> ❤ ❤ ❤

Any/All duos allowed


End file.
